


We Can Make Forever Feel This Way

by SallyWhite92



Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: F/M, Interspecies Sex, Knotting, Married Sex, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Scent Marking, Smut, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-19
Updated: 2017-01-19
Packaged: 2018-09-18 16:02:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9392579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SallyWhite92/pseuds/SallyWhite92
Summary: There were still some days where Gideon could hardly believe that this doe, this beautiful and intelligent and awe-inspiring bunny, had agreed to be his. Had agreed to love and cherish him forever, as long as they both shall live. She had married him, had readily accepted him into her life and into her bed without a second thought. She still had the scars from their childhood on her cheek, scars that he would never fully forgive himself for, but she had pushed them past that and onto something more. And he had vowed on their wedding day to never, ever let her go.





	

**Author's Note:**

> i'm blaming Andy, this is all his fault, i've written smut and now i don't know what to do with my life lmao. this was fun but i'm embarrassed af so if you'll excuse me i'm gonna go hide under a rock ahaaaaa

The door was pushed open and two bodies stumbled through, so close together that you could barely tell where one ended and the other began. Grey and red fur blurred together, mouths pressed against each other hotly, paws moving almost desperately over clothes and on ears. One red paw reached back, trembling, to push the door closed and barely managed to turn the lock in with a click.  
  
There were still some days where Gideon could hardly believe that this doe, this beautiful and intelligent and awe-inspiring bunny, had agreed to be his. Had agreed to love and cherish him forever, as long as they both shall live. She had married him, had readily accepted him into her life and into her bed without a second thought. She still had the scars from their childhood on her cheek, scars that he would never fully forgive himself for, but she had pushed them past that and onto something more. And he had vowed on their wedding day to never, ever let her go.  
  
He managed to pull his muzzle away from her long enough to gasp out, “Bedroom?”  
  
Judy shook her head, tugging at his shirt until she had it over his head and off of him. “Too far.” She leaned up to rub her chin all over his collarbones and chest, marking him with her scent. “The wall’s closer.”  
  
He barked out a laugh as he pulled her dress up and off of her, letting the silky fabric pile on the floor. “I love you.”  
  
“I love you more.”  
  
“I love you most.” It was a cheesy and silly thing they did, stolen straight from a movie, but it always made his heart swell.  
  
“Lies.” She smiled up at him, her violet eyes full of love and lust, and he wondered not for the first time how he was so lucky.  
  
Gideon pulled her to him, capturing her lips with his once more as his paws reached around to undo her bra, throwing the thing to the side, not caring where it landed. His wife shuddered softly against him as she wriggled out of her panties, kicking them away before prepared to jump onto him. But he stopped her, pulling away from her mouth.  
  
“Not yet, darlin’,” he growled, voice low and guttural. “Let me take care o’ you.” He placed gentle kisses all over her face, on her forehead, her cheeks, her nose, down under her chin. He nosed at the scent glands there, psyching himself out before moving lower. He dragged his fangs over the skin of her neck, revelling in how it made her gasp and shudder under him. He bit down gently, not wanting to break the skin.   
  
“Gid!” Judy whined, her paws tugging at his ears. “C’mon, don’t tease.”  
  
He chuckled, a low sound from deep in his chest. “Sorry, darlin’, can’t help it.” He licked at her neck before moving down, kneeling down in front of her. He buried his nose in the soft white fur of her belly, moving down slowly until she was whimpering and tugging at his ears once more. He decided he had teased her enough, dropping his muzzle down between her legs and gently nuzzling her lower lips with his nose.   
  
The bunny’s reaction was immediate, her head tilting back as she dug her blunt claws into his ears. She bit her lip, her eyes clenched shut as she tried and failed to keep a lewd moan from leaving her. And he loved it.  
  
Gideon dragged his tongue along her privates, listening for her gasps and quiet curses to let him know he was doing the right thing. He made sure to pay extra attention to her clitoris, loving how her body tensed and shook as he did. He knew all of her tells, knew exactly how to play her to get her to that sweet release she craved.  
  
But she was especially impatient tonight, it seemed.  
  
Judy shook her head and tugged him away from the juncture of her thighs. “Enough! I need you! Please!”  
  
He never had been very good at telling her no.  
  
Their lips crashed together as he got to his feet, shoving his pants and boxers down before kicking them away. She wrapped her arms around his neck and he cupped her ass in his paws, kneading the flesh gently as he lifted her up. He stumbled over to the wall, pinning her against it as his hip bucked up to meet hers. The bunny wrapped her strong legs around his hips, pulling him closer until his tip was nestled against her labia. She pulled away from his lip to lean her head back against the wall, panting and moaning. His tongue lapped up the fur on her neck as he pushed into her, shuddering.  
  
If there was one thing he would never get used to it was how warm she was. And how tight. No matter how many times they had mated she was always so tight, every time. He was sure it was probably from their size differences but he wasn’t able to think much about it when he was inside of her. Gideon shuddered as he started thrusting his hips against hers, in and out, back and forth, finding a rhythm and trying to keep it. Never one to be outdone, Judy clenched her legs tighter around him as she met him thrust for thrust, her hand paws clenching the fur at the back of his neck.  
  
“God, you’re so good, I need, god, please,” she babbled, rubbing her chin all over his neck and cheeks and snout.  
  
“Shh, I know, I know,” he grunted out, her scent and the heat of her overwhelming him as he moved faster, adjusting his angle so that he could hit that special place inside of her.  
  
She wailed and clung to him, her body shuddering against his as she clenched down tighter on him. “So close, so close, Gid!”  
  
“Shit, Judes, I can’t, ugh!” He pressed her harder against the wall, rutting into her as he felt the base of his penis starting to swell. He pulled her onto it as the knot inflated to its full size, locking him inside of her.  
  
Judy threw her head back against the wall and cried out, her walls clenching down on him as her body wracked against him. “Oh my god, oh my god, Gid! I’m--!”  
  
“Yeah?” He pressed himself against her, cupping her face in one paw as the other gripped her ass right below her tail. “Tell me, Judy. Say it!”  
  
“I’m coming from your knot!” The doe wept as she body shook from her orgasm, her hips bucking into his. “Gideon, I’m coming from your knot!”  
  
“Fuck!” He clamped his jaws down on her shoulder as he came, hard, inside of her. His hips rutted into hers, both paws grasping her ass as he rode it out with her. He growled against her flesh as his eyes clenched shut, feeling his heartbeat slowly evening out as he came down from his high. He felt her paws, trembling, smooth out his hair and the fur on his ears, her voice gentle and soft.  
  
“I love you, I love you, god, I love you.”  
  
He would never tire of hearing that.  
  
He let go of her shoulder and gently soothed the flesh there with his tongue before nuzzling against her neck with his nose. He grinned when she giggled, blowing a raspberry to make her squeal and wriggle against him. He moaned as her actions caused him to release a little more inside of her. He pulled back enough to look into her eyes, blue meeting violet with love in both parties. He kissed her, his hands staying on her butt as he pulled her away from the wall, moving carefully towards their bedroom.  
  
They were able to make it to the bed, where he sat down and held her in his lap. He rubbed his muzzle over her ears and neck to mark her once more before starting to thrust his hips, as much as he could while stuck inside of her. Judy gasped and her arms flew around his neck, clinging to him once more.  
  
“Wh-what are you doing??” Her body trembled and her eyes were wide as she looked at her husband.  
  
Gideon chuckled as he ran his paws up and down her back, wrapping his tail around her. “I’m makin’ love to my wife.”  
  
“B-but we just did that!”  
  
“Are you complainin’ darlin’?”  
  
“N-no...just wondering why.”  
  
“Because,” he ran his tongue along her jawline and grinned at the moan it brought from her, “I may be done but that don’t mean I can’t satisfy you completely. I know how you bunnies are.”  
  
“That’s a stereotype,” she managed to gasp out as her hips bucked against him.  
  
“One that you live up to, Judy.” He nipped at the skin where her neck met her shoulder and she melted against him. He reached between them to rub as her clit. It wasn’t long before she was coming again, and he held his little wife as she wept from pleasure, her body shuddering and jerking in his hold as she rode out her release. He murmured sweet nothings to her, stroking her ears and marking her neck and chest with his scent, shivering softly as he released just a bit more inside of her. As she finally came down from her high he buried his nose under her chin, growling softly into her fur, "I love you."   
  
“I love you too,” she groaned out as her body went limp against his. “I’m tapping out, I’m done.”  
  
He laughed softly as he moved them to the pillows at the head of the bed, laying down so that they were on their sides. “Alright, I’ll give ya a break.” He curled around her, wrapping his tail around them as he settled in for their mandatory cuddle time. “But we still got half an hour ta kill b’fore this thing goes down.”  
  
“I know.” She snuggled into him, her fingers tracing lazy patterns into the fur of his chest. “This is actually my favorite part.”  
  
“How come?” He shuddered as he felt himself release a little more inside of her, grinning when it made her tremble.  
  
“Because I like feeling close to you,” she murmured, tilting her head up to look at him. “I like knowing that you want to be close to me and that I’ll only be the only one to be this close to you.”  
  
“Darn tootin’.” He leaned down to kiss her again, chaste but very sweet. “I’m ‘fraid yer stuck with me, Mrs. Grey.”  
  
“I think I can handle it, Mr. Grey.” She grinned at him, her violet eyes shining. “I love you, Gideon.”  
  
Yep, he would definitely never get tired of hearing that. “I love you, too, Judy.”


End file.
